


Willful Suspension of Disbelief

by mander3_swish



Series: Float On [8]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fits into my Float On series AU, but can be read as a standalone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willful Suspension of Disbelief

**Drabylon Prompts:**  


"What the hell is going on?!" Michael cried out.

"Michael! What are you doing home so early?" Ben asked when his husband burst into the apartment. "Brian was just... photographing me, I swear! Nothing else happened."

He walked over and tried to pull Michael into an embrace. "They're all for you. I wanted to surprise you for our anniversary."

"Then why are you BOTH naked if it's so innocent?" Michael asked, near tears.

"Mikey, everyone knows I've already _had_ the Professor."

"That's not really helping," Ben said, chiding Brian. "Michael, let me get you a coffee and I'll explain everything."

\---

_...Earlier that day at the gym..._

Brian was doing his normal, regular work-out when Ben walked up to him.

"Can I give you some advice?" Not waiting for a reply, but noticing the role of Brian's eyes, he dove right in. "Keep your elbows in when you're lifting in that position. You'll get twice the benefit in your triceps and shoulders."

"Thanks for unsolicited tip, Professor. Why do I feel like you want something in return?"

It was true. Ben had been thinking about it for awhile, but didn't really know how to broach the topic without getting the typical Brian Kinney snark thrown at him. "I was hoping for some tips... some, er... a knot tying tutorial." 

"You and I both know you've already received the hands-on version of everything I know about knots."

"Fine. A refresher course then - minus the fucking." Ben hesitated before going on because there was one more part to this favor. "And, if it would be at all possible, I would really appreciate it if you could photograph me, ropes and all... A little private anniversary present for Michael."

"Kinky," Brian interjected.

"So will you do it?"

"I'm sure we can work something out. What are friends for, after all?"

\---

"Come on Ben, give me something to work with here." Brian was trying to get Ben into model mode, but it wasn't working. "Just create a character, get into his head, and emote." He repositioned himself on the bed, hovering over Ben who he had skillfully tied to the Novotny-Bruckner marriage bed. "Think why you're doing this; think of Mikey, but please god don't tell me about it... This is more than I ever wanted to be involved in your sex-life again."

"I just feel so awkward, so exposed," Ben reasoned. "I can't help it."

Brian jumped off the bed, coming up with an idea that might work... or it might make things even more awkward. He took off his shirt and shucked his jeans, then picked his camera back up and returned to the bed. 

Ben was staring at him wide-eyed and looked even more nervous. "One of my profs in college said that sometimes it's not enough to just picture everybody naked; if everyone was naked, the nudity could be the great equalizer," Brian said, trying to explain the sudden striptease.

"I think your prof just wanted to get into everyone's pants."


End file.
